My secret
by AmberJones95
Summary: Ittoki is hiding something from the group. Where does he go at night? Whats with the pill bottles? Is he okay? Will he ever tell the group. read to find out what's wrong with Ittoki.
1. A very short prologue

PROLOGUE

Diary entry 1~ Hi! Today i had to meet my group STARISH.

We just debuted from Satome Academy. My name is Ittoki Otoya and this is where my secret begins.-

Its Friday, June 22, and my group and I were walking to our dorms.

Ren lives with Masato in the west wing, Syo lives with Natsuki in the north wing, Haruka lives in the East wing and i live with Ichinose south wing. we walked to the 4 way cross way and said bye to each-other and walked to our wings. we finally reached or dorm room and then i open the door to my and Ichinose's room and stepped inside. I was exhausted so i walked over to my bed on my side of the room and collapsed on it. Ichinose: you tired? Ittoki: a little.. ichinose: Okay. Night Ittoki: night. Ichinose turned off the light and he fell asleep. a few minutes later i slowly got up and made my way to our bathroom. I closed the door and bent down. i picked up one of the tiles from our bathroom floor and pulled a box out from the hole in the floor, and i opened it. on the inside of the box was pill bottles prescribed to me. it was medicine for my medical condition. if your wondering why. well when i was a kid, i was diagnosed with some sort of disease but the doctors didn't particularly know what it was. so as a result i was a really sick child then a few years later they told me i was healthy and could go outside and do things. so when i finaly turned a high school age i joined satome academy. i could run, sing and dance with STARISH and stuff but little to my attention and others, My luck was about to run out.

Wow well comment below and tell me what you think. i tried my best for this. lol.


	2. Into Pieces

ITTOKI'S P.O.V

it was normal today as it was yesterday but today i didn't that well but i still put a smile on my face and laughed with everyone, but in the middle of the school day it got worse and i got a little dizzy.  
Teacher: so the Afrikans stood here.  
I had a hard time paying attention to my teacher so i stood up, not at all helping my dizziness.  
Teacher: what is it Otoya-kun?  
looked up at the teacher.  
Ittoki: may i be excused?  
My teacher immediatly joted something down and walked/ran up to me.  
Teacher: of course be careful.  
i bowed to my teacher and the whole class erupted. Ichinose stared at me with wide confused eye's as i exited the classroom. All my teachers knew about my condition so anytime i ask to be excused they let me leave immediatly. i walked down the long hallway sometimes using the lockers to keep myself upright. Once i got to the office the principle walked out. * yes in this he isnt' acting like hes on crack* : Ah Otoya-kun is something the matter?  
Ittoki: can i go home for today?  
immediately took note.  
: of course go ahead, i'll perssonally tell your teachers.  
i bowed to and walked out of the office and exiting the school to go to the dorms. when i finaly reached our dorm i opened the door and almost immediatly collapsed. i managed to get to a bed and closed my eyes. not kto long after i fell asleep. my dream was the same that iv'e had since i was little. i was surrounded by darkness from all sides it was cold and lonely and i had nobody to comfort me. then when a shining light cuts through the darkness which is now warm but then a menacing laugh cuts through and i'm screaming cause of the pain thats being inflicted on me and im left for dead in the cold lonely darkness. and that dream just keeps repeating in my subconciousness as i sleep.  
ICHINOSE'S P.O.V  
i immediatly left class to find where ittoki went then i ran to the office. i ran to the desk and asked if ittoki left. and the person sitting there said he left a long time ago he went back to the dorms. i grabbed my back pack off the ground and darted out of the office and to the dorm building. when i reached the entrence i flew past syo and he looked at me baffled. i turned around a right corner sharply almost slipping. then i ran to the south wing. when i reached our dorm room i fumbled for my key and unlocked and opened the door darting into the eyes roamed around the room looking for ittoki but i didnt see him. i looked to his bed and he wasn't there in the bathroom he wasnt there either. then i heard a wimper by me. i slowly looked down and saw ittoki sleeping on my bed and he was wimpering and he had sweat covering his brow and he looked really pale. i shook ittoki and he shot up screaming.  
Ichinose: Ittoki!  
i yelled at him and he turned to me with tears in his eyes.  
Ittoki: is that really you Ichinose?  
Ichinose: yes. are you okay?  
the tears flowed down his cheeks as he looked at me then Ittoki slammed into me squeezing me.  
i patted him on the back.  
Ichinose: it's okay ittoki, i'm here let it all out.  
he cried for what felt like hours when he finaly stopped he sat up and looked at me again.  
ittoki: i'm sorry.  
ichinose: it's okay. whats wrong?  
ittoki: it's just a dream iv'e had since i was little i don't really want to talk about it.  
ichinose: it's okay i understand but im here if you need me to talk.  
ittoki: okay.  
i got out my phone and started to dial a number.  
ittoki: what are you doing?  
ichinose: im calling a doctor to check you out. he's very helpful.  
ittoki: okay.  
when the doctor arived he looked at ittoki and immediatly reconized him.  
takami: well. it's good to see you again ittoki.  
i looked so confused the the doctor told me all about his condition and why he knew him.  
takami just finished his exam on ittoki and he had a very deep frown on his face.  
takami: i'm sorry ittoki.  
ichinose: what?! what's wrong?!  
takami looked sad now.  
takami: he can't sing and dance anymore he has to relax and cant do any bodystressing things.  
ichinose: no... it can't be.  
i looked at ittoki with stricken eyes.  
takami: so to be put he can't be a star anymore.  
i collapsed to my knee's.  
ichinose: no! it cant be! why ittoki! why him?! STARISH is going to crumble without him now.  
takami turned to ittoki.  
takami: i suggest you go home ittoki.  
ittoki looked sad.  
ittoki: no. im going to continue to be a member of STARISH.  
TO BE CONTINUED~  
so what did you think so far vote like love me! ha ha jk. lol.


End file.
